


Snake alliance

by ivil_snek



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angels, Crossover, Death Eaters, Demons, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivil_snek/pseuds/ivil_snek
Summary: Crowley was assigned to check out a certain Hogwarts school of magic, but his strange double wanders there and behaves like a snake.
Relationships: Crowley/Barty Crouch jr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Magic replacement

The next challenge for the job. Crowley only decided to sleep for a week, but this was cut short. Crowley never liked hell. He is dirty, and the demons are not any better than he is. Lord Beelzebub sat on his throne in a dingy little room and waited for his "favorite" employee to appear. He finally arrived, bowed, and said:

"Did you want something, Lord Beelzebub?"

The demon rested his elbow on the table and his head on the palm of his hand, glowering at the serpent. After a moment's thought, he said:

"The humans have started a school of magic and are doing it quietly," the Lord of Hell explained. "You're supposed to check it out."

"Just that? And people are inventive, once they started using magic."

"They can't just do that — they have sticks and stuff. You'll get your location later, and now you're free."

* * *

Crowley spent the remaining two months sitting in Aziraphale's shop with magic books and Aziraphale looked at them with delight. When asked where he got it and why, the demon answered simply: «this is my task." Herbology suited him best, because he had a short conversation with plants. However, this does not change the fact that you need to teach at least a couple of basic spells to look local. The wand has already been purchased, it remains only to practice. As a place for this purpose, one vacant lot was allocated nearby. There are no people — so you can breathe out calmly. Why not Crowley's apartment or Aziraphale's bookstore? The first one did not want to ruin the house, even though he did not often visit it, and the angel did not want the books to be damaged. Both creatures arrived at the wasteland in the evening — neither hot nor cold, and there are no people. Taking out a wand and a sheet of spells, Crowley pre-demonic miracle created several items as "experimental rats". Taking a deep breath, he lifted his wand and looked at the paper.

"Aguamenti!"

A large stream of water filled the empty Cup. As he moved closer to it, taking the handle and drinking a little, Crowley noticed that the water was clear. Aziraphale standing next to him quietly applauded the first success of his friend and smiled. All this seemed very interesting to him, and he wanted to try to conjure something himself. Not just a thought and a snap of the fingers, but a wave of the wand and magic words.

"Aqua Eructo!"

Again, a powerful jet of water splashed, but this time on the ground. After mentally reciting another spell and putting the paper in his pocket Crowley said "Accio book", in the hand almost a second was the book that was lying on the ground.

"Crowley, can I try?" angel's voice came from the side.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I'm curious to know how it works."

A magic wand was mysteriously protruding from the angel's pocket. Not surprised, Aziraphale took it in his hand and held it out confidently. After saying a couple of spells as if he had been a wizard for a long time, he calmly waited for Crowley's moves. "Is this a wizard standoff?" he thought.

* * *

It was easy to win back Madame Sprout's place. Do you need to track it for some reason? Become a part of it yourself. Crowley decided to arrive at the school of magic as students - on the platform nine and three-quarters train. It was easier to get there, and you can get to know some students. They thought this was normal, since a teacher had already gone with them once — Crowley had learned this from a person in a disheveled state. The ride was chilling, but the demon was not afraid. Outside the Windows are the mountains of Scotland, blue clear sky and a huge lake. Crowley settled back and looked out at the beautiful view, smiling easily. Then a blurry figure appeared outside the compartment door. A short man with short hair and a black robe. Opening the door, this person entered without an invitation — the unknown person turned out to be a girl. When she saw the man, she was surprised, but did not show it.

"Hello," the student murmured. "Are you the new teacher?"

"Good point," the demon said.

Sitting down opposite her, she straightened her back and put her hands next to her. After a moment's hesitation, she asked again:

"What do you teach?"

"Herbology," Crowley said, not seeming to take his eyes off the window. The girl frowned inwardly at this, but continued the conversation.

"I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

It seemed to Pansy that the new teacher was on Slytherin, just like her. Dark robes, dark glasses, behind which were visible a strange eye color. They had not only a strange color, but also the shape of the pupils. It was almost impossible to see them, and she did not want to stare so long just because of her eyes. The compartment was quiet for the next hour. They were both looking at the view from the window, which was gradually turning yellow as evening approached, but that did not spoil the picture. Pansy took out a book and began to reread spells from boredom — her companion was not very talkative. But even this was to her advantage — the girl did not like empty talk. Another student came up, a fair-haired girl with pale skin and blue eyes. She looked friendly.

"Excuse me, can I stay here? I had to go out to get my things and my compartment was taken," she asked politely.

"Yes, of course," said Crowley. Pansy continued to read the book.

The new neighbor sat down next to the demon and took a chocolate frog out of her pocket.

"Will you?" - holding out her hand to him with a treat asked the sorcerer.

"Yes, thank you," - Crowley needed to know what was here and how to cook. To fulfil this request of the angel is not so difficult, and at the same time, you can eat yourself. Taking it in his hands, the animated chocolate almost jumped to the floor, but it was firmly gripped by dark hands. Skeptical, Crowley decided to take a bite. It tastes like regular chocolate.

"My name is Luna. What about You?

"Crowley. Professor Crowley."

"What do you teach?" her voice was Silken. Completely calm, as if there were a field of tulips around and no problems.

"Herbology."

"I like Herbology. I wish you good luck in teaching — some students skip it."

It is night outside. A slight coolness comes from the half-open window, and the light coming from the moon beautifully illuminates the lake. Crowley was awake that night, enjoying the view. So magical, so… What was that? I must have imagined it.


	2. Penetration

Crowley always knew how to persuade people well. There is enough click of the fingers and the person is already at your feet and ready to do absolutely everything. Thus, the demon arrived at the school of magic with a companion, who managed to make friends with him on the train. Although Crowley seemed to have too much of a disapproving and mocking look, her manner of speech was not quite the same. Taking the luggage handle in his hand and stepping out of the train, Crowley saw carts being driven by very strange creatures. They were too thin and looked like a Hell dog, but they were not dangerous. Thinking about whether to arrive in silence and explore the surroundings or immediately be at the entrance, the demon chose the second option. He is a teacher in the end, which means he must arrive before everyone else.

Click. Before the eyes of the massive gate that was ajar. Going inside, he saw a huge courtyard in the middle of which was a lawn with a fountain. It looked magical especially under the moonlight. Going to the entrance to the castle itself, Crowley looked around and it seemed to him as if someone had flashed by. A thin forked tongue flashed between his thin lips, revealing the smell of an outsider. Why an outsider? All teachers and other staff should already be inside.

An outlandish man in a raincoat prowled between the bushes. From his silhouette, it was possible to understand what gender this person is or maybe a creature. Having set things near the entrance, Crowley on his slightly bent knees began to approach a potential witch thief. Suddenly, the light behind the figure disappeared, and the demon hid behind a tree. Unnatural sounds created a desire to look at it, but...

“Professor Crowley?»

The blue fake eye under the moonlight looked either directly at the surprised demon, or somewhere to the side. He, in turn, stood directly while stretching his back. A man in a cloak hobbled closer to the new schoolteacher.

“Professor Moody? Let me ask you - what are you doing here before the new school year?”

“The ingredients necessary for the training potion are growing here only at night,” Moody replied with a slight hoarseness.

“If you have brought this matter to the end, can we go to school?”

* * *

The new professor was sitting on the left side of the headmaster Dumbledore, while at that time Bartemius Crouch, a significant person from the Ministry of Magic, was announcing a recent event - someone had called the Black Mark at an important event and Harry Potter himself could be blamed for this, which almost everything this time was unconscious and lay among the dying fragments of furniture and tents. Alastor Moody was not at the event.

Suddenly, in the hall under the ceiling, lightning seemed to grow, which alarmed all students and teachers. The unexpected wave of a magic wand from the corner of the hall pacified the bad weather over the students - it was Moody. Everyone immediately turned to him.

“Bloody Hell… It’s Mad-Eye Moody!” everyone began to babble incessantly while he stepped to the center of the hall, where the director of Hogwarts stood.

“Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him.”

Albus greeted the man, shook his hand and expressed appreciation for his arrival here. At the end of such a reception, he again went into the shadows, took out a flask and eagerly swallowed what was in it. The students peered closely at his actions, but Crowley noticed him even before the problem with the ceiling. What is this gloomy type of student doing here? This interested them more than the fact that the Minister of Magic again went out into the middle of the hall.

“After due consideration… the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety… no student under the age of 17… shall be allowed to put their name for the Triwizard Tournament,” and it began.

The whole hall began to protest - how so? They waited and prepared for this tournament very long and hard, and then found out that they would not be accepted into the competition? Crowley had not heard of this event yet, so he decided to ask one of the professors a little later or read it in the library. The first option was more suitable because the demon does not like to read books - it is rather a hobby and the life of Aziraphale. If he could see the local library, he would like to live in it and re-read everything that is, even books from the room with special access.

Thoughts broke due to the long-term denial of students about the rules of the tournament. Even the fact that this final decision did not stop them from continuing to express their displeasure. Bartemius and Albus continued to stand, watching the students respond. Dumbledore unexpectedly stepped forward and shouted into the noise and din “Silence!” after which the faculties began to subside quickly.

***

Crowley decided to follow this unusual teacher, and for good reason - his lesson began specifically. The demon was almost in the most visible place - not far from the board at the end of the cabinet where Moody was. They could immediately see him as a person, so he penetrated under the guise of a serpent and was not mistaken about the fact that the students would not notice him, like the teacher. Laying down on the table, he was expecting the start of the lesson.

“But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?”

Crowley didn’t know much about the dark side of magic, and why should he? He is merely on intelligence, and thus knowing too much about the local world is not necessary, as it seemed to him. Well, people do some kind of magic and that is it. Moody was always in a bad mood or did this new school year act like that? He did not bother to tell about himself a little more or something similar. Have a question? Ask clearly and clearly. He wandered from side to side and seemed nervous about something.

“Three, sir.”

“And they are so named?” asked Moody and began to scratch something on the board with chalk.

“Because they are unforgivable,” somewhere in the background, a snake hissed in laughter. “The use of any one of them will...”

“Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct”, with every word, Moody became more nervous. Moreover, why did he touch on this topic since he does not like it? “The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do,” the professor’s hand banged on a desk nearby, “I say different! You need to know what you're up against!”

Crowley became interested in the subject and crawled closer. The tail accidentally touched some object, and it fell to the floor due to which the students were alarmed. Moody turned, but saw no one, like the others. Someone shouted that it was a large black snake, after which she stood up and seemed to leave this room behind the curtain. Everyone laughed at it, but the laugh did not last long and was interrupted by another knock on the desk. One of the students began to slap something under the desk and Moody immediately noticed it, making a loud remark in his direction. What happened next remained within the office, but echoed through the corridors of the castle as dissatisfied statements.

The demon managed to leave the office before the others noticed it. A click of his fingers moved him to the third greenhouse where he was expected to work with stronger plants than in other rooms. He was mentally glad that he decided not to take Moody's lessons - Defense against the Dark Art or DADA. Crowley did not intend to know about all the obscurantists or intruders from a certain Azkaban, which serves as a magical prison, but he had experience with plants.


End file.
